wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Słowik (Andersen, przekł. Mirandola)
W Chinach, wiesz pewnie o tym, cesarz jest Chińczykiem i wszyscy, którzy go otaczają, są również Chińczykami. Historia, którą opowiem, działa się przed wielu laty, ale właśnie dlatego trzeba jej wysłuchać, zanim o niej nie zapomną. Zamek cesarza był najwspanialszym zamkiem na świecie, cały zrobiony z delikatnej porcelany, niezwykle kosztownej, a tak kruchej, ze lada dotkniecie mogło ja stłuc, wiec trzeba było bardzo uważać. W ogrodzie rosły najdziwniejsze kwiaty, a do najwspanialszych przywiązano srebrne dzwonki, które dzwoniły po to, aby nikt nie minął ich nie zwróciwszy na nie uwagi. Niezwykły był ogród cesarski, a tak wielki, ze nawet ogrodnik nie wiedział, gdzie się kończy. Za ogrodem zaczynał się piękny las z wysokimi drzewami i głębokimi jeziorami. Las schodził aż do morza, które było niebieskie i głębokie; wielkie okręty mogły wjeżdżać aż pod zwisające gałęzie, a na jednej z takich gałęzi mieszkał słowik. Słowik śpiewał tak pięknie, ze nawet biedny rybak, który ma przecież tyle innej roboty, kładł się i słuchał jego śpiewu, gdy nocą wychodził wyciągać sieci. — Mój Boże, jakie to piękne! — mówił, lecz potem musiał już pilnować swojej roboty i zapominał o ptaszku; ale następnej nocy, kiedy ptak znowu śpiewał, a on wychodził, powtarzał to samo: — Mój Boże, jakież to piękne! Ze wszystkich stron świata zjeżdżali do cesarskiego miasta podróżni, podziwiali zamek i ogród, ale gdy słyszeli śpiew słowika, mówili: — To jest jednak najpiękniejsze! Podróżni po powrocie do domu opowiadali, co widzieli, uczeni pisali wiele książek o mieście, zamku i ogrodzie; nie zapominali tez o słowiku i chwalili go najbardziej, a ci, którzy byli poetami, pisali piękne wiersze, wszystkie o słowiku śpiewającym nad głębokim jeziorem w lesie. Książki te czytano na całym świecie i niektóre z nich dostały się do rak cesarza. Cesarz siedział na złotym tronie, czytał i czytał, a co pewien czas kiwał z zadowoleniem głową, kiedy opisywano miasto, zamek i ogród. "Ale słowik jest najpiękniejszy!", pisano w książkach. — Co to jest? — powiedział cesarz. — Nie znam wcale tego słowika! Czy naprawdę taki ptak żyje w moim cesarstwie, i w dodatku w moim ogrodzie? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem! Dowiaduje się o tym dopiero z książek! I natychmiast zawołał swego marszałka; był on tak wytworny, ze kiedy ludzie niżsi od niego pochodzeniem ośmielili się zadać mu jakieś pytanie, odpowiadał im tylko "p!", a to przecież nic nie znaczy. — Podobno jest tu jakiś niezwykły ptak, który nazywa się słowik! — powiedział cesarz — podobno jest on najpiękniejszą rzeczą z całego mego wielkiego państwa! Dlaczego nikt mi nigdy o nim nic nie mówił? — Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem! — odpowiedział marszałek. — Nie przedstawiono go nigdy u dworu! — Chce, żeby przyszedł dziś wieczorem i śpiewał przede mną! — powiedział cesarz. — Cały świat wie, co posiadam, tylko ja o tym nie wiem! — Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem! — powiedział marszałek. — Będę go szukał i znajdę! Ale gdzie go znaleźć? Marszałek biegał w gore i na dół po wszystkich schodach, przebiegał wszystkie sale i krużganki, ale nikt z napotkanych nie słyszał o słowiku. Wrócił wiec marszałek do cesarza i powiedział, ze to z pewnością bajka wymyślona przez tych, co napisali książki. — Wasza cesarska mość niechaj nie wierzy temu, co piszą, bo to wszystko wymysły, po prostu czarna magia! — Ależ kiedy książkę, w której to przeczytałem, przysłał mi potężny cesarz Japonii, wiec musi zawierać prawdę. Chce słyszeć słowika. Ma tu być dzisiaj wieczorem! Obdarzam go moja laska! Musi przyjść! A jeżeli się nie zjawi; to każe moim ludziom deptać po brzuchach wszystkich dworzan, i to zaraz po kolacji! — Tsing pe! — powiedział marszałek i zaczął znowu biegać po schodach na dół i w gorę, i po wszystkich salach i krużgankach, a polowa dworzan biegała za nim, bo bynajmniej nie mieli ochoty, by im deptano po brzuchach. Wiec wszędzie pytano o słowika, którego znal cały świat, ale nikt nie znal na dworze. Wreszcie w kuchni znaleźli małą, biedna dziewczynkę, która powiedziała: — Mój Boże, słowik! Znam go doskonale! Jakże cudnie śpiewa! Co wieczór wolno mi zabierać z kuchni trochę resztek, zanoszę je mojej biednej, chorej matce, która mieszka na wybrzeżu; a kiedy w nocy wracam od niej i zmęczę się, to kładę się w lesie i słucham słowika! Łzy płyną mi wówczas z oczu i jest mi tak, jak gdyby mnie matka całowała! — Mała pomywaczko! — powiedział marszałek. — Dam ci stałą posadę w kuchni i pozwolę ci przyglądać się, jak cesarz jada, jeśli zaprowadzisz nas do słowika, bo dziś wieczorem musze go tu mieć! Poszli wiec wszyscy do lasu, gdzie zwykle śpiewał słowik; pół dworu im towarzyszyło; po drodze usłyszeli ryk krowy. — O! — powiedział jeden z dworzan. — Macie słowika! Ileż to siły w tak małym stworzeniu! Słyszałem go — całą pewnością już dawniej! — Nie, to krowy ryczą! — powiedziała mała pomywaczka. — Jeszcześmy daleko od słowika. Teraz żaby zarechotały w bagnisku. — Cudownie! — powiedział chiński kapelan. — Nareszcie go słyszę. Śpiew jego brzmi jak dzwonki kościelne. — Nie, to żaby! — powiedziała mała pomywaczka. — Ale myślę, że już wkrótce go usłyszymy! W tej chwili słowik zaczął kląskać. — To on! — powiedziała dziewczynka. — Słuchajcie! Słuchajcie! Oto tam siedzi! — I pokazała małego, szarego ptaszka wysoko na gałęzi. — Czyż to możliwe! — zawołał marszałek. — Inaczej go sobie wyobrażałem! Jakże pospolicie wygląda! A może stracił swą barwę na widok tylu wytwornych osób? — Słowiczku! — zawołała głośno dziewczynka. — Nasz łaskawy cesarz życzy sobie, abyś przed nim zaśpiewał! — Z największą przyjemnością — powiedział słowik i zaśpiewał tak pięknie, że aż rozkoszą było go słuchać. — Zupełnie szklane dzwoneczki! — powiedział marszałek. — A jak pracuje to małe gardziołko! To dziwne, żeśmy go nigdy przedtem nie słyszeli! Będzie miał wielki sukces na dworze! — Czy mam raz jeszcze zaśpiewać dla cesarza? — spytał słowik, który myślał, ze cesarz jest obecny. — Mój cudny słowiczku! — powiedział marszałek. — Mam zaszczyt zaprosić cię na uroczystość dworska, na której oczarujesz jego cesarska mość twym zachwycającym śpiewem. — Brzmi on co prawda najlepiej na tle drzew! — powiedział słowik, ale poleciał chętnie za nimi, gdyż słyszał, ze taka jest wola cesarza. Na zamku wszystko porządnie wyszorowano. Porcelanowe ściany i podłogi lśniły w blasku tysięcy złotych lamp; najpiękniejsze kwiaty, które umiały dzwonić, ustawiono w krużgankach i było tyle bieganiny i przeciągów, a dzwonki tak głośno dzwoniły, że tłumiło to wszelkie rozmowy. Pośrodku dużej sali, w której znajdował się cesarz, umieszczono zloty pręt i na nim miał siedzieć słowik. Cały dwór zebrał się w sali, a malej pomywaczce pozwolono stać pod drzwiami, bo teraz była już kucharką nadworną. Wszyscy w swych najwspanialszych szatach przyglądali się małemu, szaremu ptaszkowi, a cesarz skinął mu głową. A słowik śpiewał tak pięknie, ze cesarzowi łzy stanęły w oczach, a gdy spłynęły mu po policzkach, słowik zaśpiewał jeszcze ładniej, tak ze śpiew ten sięgał prosto do serca; cesarz cieszył się bardzo i powiedział, ze zawiesi słowikowi swój zloty pantofel na szyi. Ale słowik podziękował i powiedział, że otrzymał już dostateczne wynagrodzenie. — Widziałem łzy w oczach cesarza, a to jest dla mnie najdroższy skarb! łzy cesarskie maja cudowna moc! Bóg świadkiem, ze jestem dość nagrodzony! — I śpiewał dalej swym słodkim, cudownym głosem. — Tak uroczej kokieterii nie spotkałyśmy jeszcze nigdy w życiu! — mówiły damy, a potem nabierały wody w usta i gdy ktoś do nich mówił, bulgotały i myślały, że są tez słowikami. Cóż tu mówić! Nawet lokaje i pokojówki byli zadowoleni, a to dużo mówi, bo im najtrudniej dogodzić. Tak, słowik naprawdę zdobył powodzenie. Miał zostać na zawsze przy dworze, mieszkać we własnej klatce i dwa razy dziennie, a raz w nocy mógł wyfruwać na dwór. Dwunastu służących trzymało wówczas końce jedwabnych wstążek przywiązanych do jego nóżki. Taki spacer nie należał do przyjemności. Cale miasto mówiło o niezwykłym ptaszku. Kiedy dwoje ludzi się spotykało, jeden mówił: "sło", a drugi "wik!"; potem obaj wzdychali; rozumieli się doskonale. Jedenaścioro dzieci właścicieli sklepików z delikatesami nazwano jego imieniem! ale żadne z nich nie umiało wydać ani jednej czystej nuty. Pewnego dnia do cesarza nadeszła duża paczka, na której było napisane: "Słowik". — Pewnie nowe dzieło o naszym sławnym ptaku! — powiedział cesarz; lecz nie była to książka, tylko małe arcydzieło zamknięte w pudelku. Był to sztuczny słowik, podobny do prawdziwego, ale cały wysadzany brylantami, rubinami i szafirami; wystarczyło go nakręcić, a śpiewał te same piosenki co żywy ptak i przy tym poruszał ogonem w dół i w górę i błyszczał cały, i świecił srebrem i zlotem, na szyi miał wstążeczkę, a na niej napis: "Słowik cesarza Japonii jest niczym wobec słowika cesarza Chin." — Ach, jakie to piękne! — zachwycali się wszyscy, a ten, który przyniósł ptaka, otrzymał natychmiast tytuł: "cesarskiego naddostawcy słowików". — Niech zaśpiewają razem! Cóż to będzie za cudowny duet! Wiec ptaki śpiewały razem. Ale nie szło im dobrze, bo prawdziwy słowik śpiewał na swój sposób, a sztuczny ptak gwizdał podług mechanizmu. — To nie jego wina! — powiedział muzyk nadworny. — Ma świetne wyczucie taktu i śpiewa według mojej szkoły! Wiec sztuczny ptak miał sam śpiewać. Śpiew jego podobał się również jak śpiew prawdziwego słowika, a on sam o ileż piękniej wyglądał! Błyszczał przecież cały jak bransolety i brosze. Trzydzieści trzy razy prześpiewał ten sam kawałek i wcale się nie zmęczył; chciano go jeszcze słuchać, ale cesarz powiedział, ze i żywy słowik musi coś zaśpiewać... Lecz gdzież on się podział? Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że słowik wyfrunął przez otwarte okno i poleciał do swych zielonych drzew. — Cóż to znaczy? — zapytał cesarz; a wszyscy dworzanie ganili ptaka i mówili, że to niewdzięczne stworzenie. — Mamy przecież doskonalszego słowika! — mówili. I kazali mu znowu śpiewać; po raz trzydziesty czwarty usłyszeli te sama melodie, ale nie umieli jej jeszcze powtórzyć, bo była bardzo trudna, i muzyk nadworny chwalił sztucznego ptaka mówiąc, że przewyższa żywego słowika nie tylko swym ubiorem i brylantami, ale także i swa wewnętrzną wartością. — Bo widzicie, moi państwo, a przede wszystkim, cesarzu, u prawdziwego słowika nigdy nie można przewidzieć, co nastąpi, a u sztucznego wszystko jest z góry określone! Tak będzie, a nie inaczej! Można wszystko objaśnić, można otworzyć mechanizm i pokazać, jak uczenie położone są walce, jak się kręcą sprężyny i jak co idzie za czym. — Jesteśmy tego samego zdania! — zawołali wszyscy, a muzyk otrzymał pozwolenie na to, aby najbliższej niedzieli pokazać sztucznego ptaka ludowi. — Niech także usłyszą, jak śpiewa! — rozkazał cesarz. Słyszeli wiec i byli tak uszczęśliwieni, jak gdyby się upili na wesoło herbatą, co jest prawdziwie chińskim obyczajem. Mówili wszyscy: "Oh!", i podnosili w górę wskazujące palce, i kiwali głowami. Ale ubodzy rybacy, którzy słyszeli prawdziwego słowika, mówili: — To brzmi pięknie, i nawet podobnie do tamtego, ale czegoś tu brak, nie wiemy tylko czego. Prawdziwego słowika wygnano z kraju i z państwa. Sztucznego ptaka posadzono na jedwabnej poduszce tuż przy łóżku cesarza, naokoło niego ułożono wszystkie dary, które otrzymał, złoto i drogie kamienie, dano mu tytuł: "śpiewaka cesarskiej sypialni", i otrzymał rangę pierwszego stopnia z lewej strony; lewa stronę bowiem uważał cesarz za godniejsza, bo z lewej strony jest serce, nawet u cesarza. Muzyk nadworny napisał dwadzieścia pięć tomów o sztucznym słowiku; dzieło było tak uczone i tak długie, i tak pełne najtrudniejszych chińskich wyrazów, że wszyscy ludzie mówili, iż przeczytali je i zrozumieli; inaczej nazwano by ich głupcami i deptano by im po brzuchach. Tak przeszedł cały rok. Cesarz, dwór i wszyscy Chińczycy umieli na pamięć każdy najmniejszy dźwięk śpiewu sztucznego ptaka, ale to im się właśnie podobało, bo mogli śpiewać z nim razem. Nawet ulicznicy nucili: "Zizizi! Gluk, gluk, gluk!" A cesarz śpiewał tak samo. To było cudowne! Pewnego wieczora jednak, gdy sztuczny slowik spiewal w najlepsze, a cesarz leżał w łóżku i słuchał, coś w ptaku chrupnęło "trach!", coś pękło "szurrrr!" i wszystkie kółka posypały się wokoło, a muzyka umilkła. Cesarz wyskoczył natychmiast z łóżka i kazał zawołać nadwornego lekarza; ale cóż ten mógł pomoc! Wtedy zawołano zegarmistrza, który po długiej gadaninie i długim oglądaniu doprowadził ptaka nieco do porządku, ale powiedział, ze trzeba go bardzo oszczędzać, bo tryby są wytarte, a nowych, takich, żeby dobrze grało, nie można sfabrykować. Było to wielkie zmartwienie. Raz tylko do roku nakręcano ptaka, i to już było za dużo. Ale wówczas muzyk nadworny wygłosił małą mowę, pełną dużych słów, o tym, ze wszystko jest jak dawniej — i wszystko było rzeczywiście jak dawniej. Upłynęło pięć lat i cały kraj zasmucił się wielce, bo cesarz, którego Chińczycy bardzo w gruncie rzeczy kochali, zachorował i powiadano, ze miał umrzeć; obrano już nowego cesarza, lud stal na ulicy przed pałacem i pytał marszałka, jak się stary cesarz miewa. "P!", odpowiadał marszałek i potrząsał głową. Zimny i blady leżał cesarz w swym wspaniałym łożu, cały dwór myślał, że już nie żyje; i jeden dworzanin za drugim wymykał się, by pozdrowić nowego cesarza; kamerdynerzy wyszli z sali na ploteczki, a pokojówki pałacowe zapraszały znajomych na kawę. Wszystkie komnaty i krużganki wyłożono suknem, ażeby stłumić odgłosy kroków, i wszędzie było cicho, cicho! Ale cesarz jeszcze żył; leżał sztywny i blady w swym wspaniałym łożu, przysłoniętym kotarami z aksamitu z ciężkimi, złotymi chwastami; wysoko pod sufitem jedno okno było otwarte i księżyc zaglądał przez nie, oświetlając cesarza i sztucznego ptaka. Biedny cesarz ledwie oddychał, miał uczucie, jak gdyby coś usiadło mu na piersiach; otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że to była śmierć; siedziała na jego piersiach, włożyła na głowę jego złotą koronę, w jedną rękę wzięła złotą szable cesarza, w druga jego wspaniałą chorągiew, a naokoło ze wszystkich fałd kotary wyglądały ku cesarzowi dziwne twarze, niektóre brzydkie, inne znów mile i łagodne; były to złe i dobre uczynki cesarza, które patrzyły na niego, podczas gdy śmierć siedziała mu na sercu. — Pamiętasz? — szeptały jedna za druga. — Pamiętasz? — I opowiadały mu tyle, że aż pot spływał mu po czole. — O tym nie wiedziałem — mówił cesarz. — Muzyka! Muzyka! Walcie w bęben chiński! Zagłuszyć to, co one tu mówią! — A one mówiły dalej i śmierć potakiwała głową, jak Chińczyk, na wszystko, co mówiono. — Muzyka, muzyka! — krzyczał cesarz. — Mały, zloty ptaszku! śpiewaj mi, śpiewaj! Podarowałem ci tyle złota i kosztowności; zawiesiłem ci nawet mój zloty pantofel na szyi; śpiewaj mi, śpiewaj! Ale ptak milczał; nie było nikogo, kto by go nakręcił, a on sam nie umiał przecież śpiewać; śmierć tymczasem spoglądała na cesarza wielkimi, pustymi oczodołami i było cicho, tak przeraźliwie cicho. Nagle tuz za oknem zabrzmiał najpiękniejszy glos: to mały, żywy słowik usiadł na gałązce za oknem. Dowiedział się o tym, ze jego cesarz potrzebuje pomocy, i przyleciał, by mu śpiewem dodać otuchy i nadziei. A gdy śpiewał, bladły coraz bardziej i bardziej straszne postacie; krew zaczynała żywiej krążyć w słabym ciele cesarza i nawet śmierć, słuchając śpiewu powiedziała: — Śpiewaj, słowiczku, śpiewaj dalej. — A dasz mi tę piękną, złotą szablę? Dasz mi wspaniałą chorągiew? Dasz mi koronę cesarza? — I śmierć po kolei oddawała każdą z kosztowności za jedna pieśń, a słowik śpiewał dalej o cichym cmentarzu, gdzie rosną białe róże, gdzie pachnie dziki bez, a trawa rozwija się, skraplana łzami tych, którzy żyją; wtedy śmierć poczuła nagle tęsknotę za swoim ogrodem i w kształcie białej, chłodnej mgły uniosła się za okno. — Dzięki ci, dzięki! — powiedział cesarz — mały ptaszku z nieba! Znam cię przecież dobrze! Wygnałem cię z mego państwa! A jednak odpędziłeś twym śpiewem złe moce od mego loża, a śmierć z mego serca! Jakże ci mam podziękować? — Wynagrodziłeś mnie już, cesarzu! — powiedział słowik. — Widziałem łzy w twoich oczach, kiedy śpiewałem przed tobą po raz pierwszy, a tego nie zapomnę ci nigdy! To są klejnoty, które radują serce śpiewaka; ale spij teraz, obudź się silny i zdrów. Zaśpiewam ci cos jeszcze. Zaśpiewał, a cesarz pogrążył się w słodką drzemkę. Ach, jaki łagodny, pokrzepiający był ten sen! Słońce świeciło przez okno, gdy obudził się zdrów i pełen sil. Z jego służby nikt jeszcze nie wrócił, bo myśleli, ze cesarz nie żyje, ale słowik był przy nim i wciąż jeszcze śpiewał. — Musisz zostać ze mną na zawsze! — powiedział cesarz — będziesz śpiewał wtedy tylko, gdy sam zechcesz, a sztucznego ptaka każe rozbić na tysiąc kawałków. — Nie czyń tego! — powiedział słowik — przecież zrobił tyle dobrego, ile mógł. Zatrzymaj go przy sobie jak dawniej! Nie mogę zbudować gniazdka mego i mieszkać w pałacu, ale pozwól mi przylatywać od czasu do czasu, gdy sam będę miał ochotę; będę wieczorami siadywał na gałązce za oknem i śpiewał ci pieśń, która napełni cię radością i dobrymi myślami! Będę śpiewał o szczęśliwych i o tych, którzy cierpią! Będę śpiewał o złym i dobrym, i o wszystkim, co ukryte jest przed twymi oczyma! Mały ptak zagląda wszędzie: do biednych rybaków, pod dach wieśniaków, do wszystkich, którzy z dala są od ciebie i twego dworu! Kocham twe serce więcej od twej korony, ale jednak korona ma w sobie czar świętości! Będę przylatywał, aby ci śpiewać! Tylko jedno musisz mi przyrzec! — Wszystko — powiedział cesarz i wyprostował się w swych cesarskich szatach, w które sam się oblókł, a do serca przyciskał szablę okutą ciężkim zlotem. — O jedno tylko cię proszę! Nie mów nikomu, że masz małego ptaszka, który ci mówi o wszystkim. Tak będzie nam lepiej. — I słowik wyfrunął przez okno. Służba weszła do sypialni, by popatrzeć na zmarłego cesarza. Stanęli jak wryci, a cesarz powiedział: — Jak się macie? ---- Zobacz też: przekład Cecylii Niewiadomskiej Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Nattergalen (oryginał w języku duńskim) *Slavík (w języku czeskim) *The Nightingale (w języku angielskim) *Le Rossignol et l’Empereur (w języku francuskim, wersja I) *Le Rossignol (w języku francuskim, wersja II) *Соловей (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Słowik (Andersen) Kategoria:Franciszek Mirandola Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim